


Séance

by Just_A_Fan_25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst not entirely a happy ending, Blood, Cussing, Death, Gore, Hero Christine except not resolved, Multi, Ouija Boards, Suicide I guess? Not exactly, boyfs if you want it to be (which I intended)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fan_25/pseuds/Just_A_Fan_25
Summary: “ Uh, yeah,” Michael answered. He could feel his nerves creeping up on him. They all placed their fingers on the planchette, knowing little of what was to come next...





	Séance

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my crappy writing, I wrote this in a day’s time. I wrote out what I was thinking, sorry if it seems jumbled. It also gets a little gory and sad at the end. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Edit: I fixed the paragraphs so they’re spaced out. I’m extremely stupid, hah...hah. :/ Sorry for the readers who didn’t see the edit...

Michael had invited Jeremy to a ‘sleep over’, as you could call it, to ‘chill’. Apparently, Jeremy and Michael’s definition of ‘chill’ are very different. Jeremy thought they’d just play a few video games, attempt to make it past level nine of “Apocalypse of The Damned”, but his best friend had other ones.

Jeremy used one of the keys he had of Michael’s house to unlock the front door, letting himself in, then greeting the Mells. He made his way to the Michael’s ‘Headquarters’ a.k.a. the basement. The stairs creaked beneath his feet, and his shoes squeaked as he made his descent into the dark room.

The aroma of various junk foods, antique store, body odor and weed hit his nostrils. Before Jeremy even made it to the final step, the other male grabbed him by the arm into the dark abyss of a room. The only thing providing light were a few lit candles. “ What the hell, Michael?!” Jeremy’s voice cracked, as he frantically scoured the area for a light switch.

Instead of answering, he pulled the other down to sit by, what could only look like a cardboard panel, Jeremy’s eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet. “ Dude, guess what I found in this vintage yard sale!”

“ A... piece of cardboard?” As soon has Jeremy had finished his sentence, he realized that it wasn’t a piece of cardboard, but-

“A Ouija board!” Michael exclaimed, a little too enthusiastic for Jeremy’s liking. “ D-do you know how dangerous these things a-are?” Great. Jeremy’s stutter started to show itself, making the situation even worse. “Bro, chill. It’s not my first time u-“

“ W-What if we summon a demon, and i-it possesses you!”

“ Jere, trust me, I’ve used a ouija board before. I know exactly what precautions to use.” Michael put a reassuring hand on Jeremy’s tense shoulder. “ And if I do get possessed, that’d make a cool-ass story!”

“ That’s not okay to joke about!” Michael chuckled softly and punched the other in the shoulder lightly. “ Just play the game, please.”

“ Fine,” Jeremy sighed, succumbing to his best friend’s reassurance. The boy lit a match, lighting more candles, “ I got black candles to help the aesthetic, aren’t they cool?”  
There was a silence that fell over the two as the candles were all aflame. They anxiously started at the awaiting planchette, when finally Jeremy decided to break the silence, “ Now what?”

“ We put both of our index fingers on the planchette, then circle it three times and ask a question to the sister spirits.”

“ Now’s not the time to make jokes, Michael,” the anxious friend scolded. They put their pointer fingers on the planchette, circling it three times, “ One.”

“ Two.”

“ Three,” Michael finished, going ahead to ask the first question, “ Are there any spoopy spirits who are single and ready to mingle?”

“ Michael! Doesn’t the board say something about, like, not annoying the ghosts?!”

“ Aren’t rules made to be broken?”  
With an irritable huff, Jeremy didn’t continue the argument. They waited a little longer for the plank to move, getting nothing so far.

“ S-Should we... ask it another question?” Jeremy hesitated.  
“ I guess we ask it the same question, except this time you say it,” the ‘professional’ instructed.

“ O-okay, um, a-are there any spirits heere who want to s-speak with us right now?” The planchette laid there ominously, the two boys gave each other nervous, expecting glances. “ What’s s-supposed t-to happen now?”

“ I don’t know, it’s never not moved before.”

“ I guess we don’t have to play it now,” Jeremy suggested, and was quite relieved to be honest. Until Michael added another statement,  

“ Halloween.”

“ W-What?”

“ We pull this back out on Halloween, in a graveyard with the others.”

“ Th-The o-others?”

“ Rich, Jake, Chloe... ring a bell?”

“ O-oh yeah.”

                   • • •

Halloween came quickly, and Jeremy’s anxiety became unmanageable. When school let out, Michael texted the group chat including all of their friends, giving them the details of what graveyard they’ll be going to, and what time they should get there.  
Jeremy hopped in Michael’s car, since he didn’t have a car of his own yet, being greeted with a jump scare. “Jesus, Michael! I’m already scared enough.”

“ Relax, I’m just getting you prepared for tonight,” he stated, quite cheerily for some reason.

“ Can you just drive us to your place already?”

“ Jeremy, you gotta be more chill, it’s just gonna be us talking to a board, in a graveyard, with some friends. I highly doubt anything will happen.”

“ You’re right,” he said, trying to convince himself that his friend is right. If Michael’s not freaking out, then why should he? Right?

                   • • •

Nighttime came quickly, and soon enough Jeremy and Michael were on their way to the cemetery. It’s crazy how fast time flies by when you don’t want it to. They parked in the lot, grabbing the items needed for the séance, picking a spot to set it up. It was soon settled that they would sit in the middle of the graveyard, right by a headstone with the name Greg Stoner(Michael found it funny). Jeremy set the candles down on the board, waiting until the group got there, to light them.  
Soon enough, everybody was there; Jake, Chloe, Brooke, Rich, Christine and Jenna, also of course, Jeremy and Michael. By the time everyone was there, the time was 2:30am. They had 30 minutes left to wait until the “Ultimate Witching Hour,” as Jake put it. “ I came to get a scary story to post, so if one of you don’t get possessed I’m out!” Jenna declared.

“ Shouldn’t we make a salt circle or something?” Brooke asked, having already pulled up a Wikipedia cite for ‘proper’ instructions.

“ There’s no escaping ghosts in a graveyard, Brooke,” Chloe corrected.

“ Let’s sit in a circle around the board please,” Christine interrupted, sitting Indian style by the setup. Then the others followed suit.

                    • • •

“ Someone check the time, my phone died,” Michael asked.

“ 2:58,” Christine reported.

“ T-two more m-minutes,” Jeremy repeated under his breath, not even close to being excited.

“ Now it’s 2:59,” updates Christine.

“ Since there’s a lot of us, should we put one finger on the planchette?” Chloe inquired.

“ Uh, yeah,” Michael answered. He could feel his nerves creeping up on him. They all placed their fingers on the planchette, knowing little of what was to come next...

“ Are there a-any spirits heere who want to speak with us t-tonight?” Michael was the first to ask, almost immediately getting an answer. The planchette moved half an inch, slowly making its way to the ‘Yes’ on the board. “ Okay, who’s moving it?” Jake asked.

They all shook their heads, and watched as the planchette made its final stop on the ‘Yes’. “Who wants to ask the second question,” Michael asked.

“ I’ll ask it,” Rich volunteered, he chuckled, then questioned, “ Are you a good ghost, or a bad ghost?” The group laughed at the childish manner he took asking the question. When Rich finished the query, Jenna removed her finger holding her phone up to record. “ No!” Jeremy yelled, nearly taking his own hand off before Michael used his free hand to hold Jeremy’s on the planchette. “ I just need that good content for my vlog, God calm down.” Chloe used her hand, not on the planchette, to grab Jenna’s wrist knocking her phone out of her hands, forcibly putting it back to where it’s supposed to go. “ My phone!” She yelled, grabbing it with her other hand.

“ Let’s just get on with the-“ Brooke stopped mid-sentence, to find that the planchette has started toward the ‘B’. The rest had noticed soon after, when the first letter could be seen through the glass. They watched as it went to the ‘A’ then the ‘D,’ answering the stupid question asked by Rich. “Bad,” someone amongst the cluster of them whispered under their breath. “ Thank God I got that on recording! My vlog is going to be blowing up tomorrow!”

“ Should we be worried?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. “ Yeah, I’ve had that happen before,” Rich told, brushing it off, “ It was fine, there’s usually another ghost to come along and move the pointer.”

“ A-Are we s-sure?”

“ I’ll ask it another time if all of you are gonna be a bunch of pussies.”

“ Nah, I’ll ask it something,” Jake pitched in, “ Um, is there more than one of you here?” They all day and watched as it inched its way to the ‘Yes’ again.

                    • • •

It went on like this for a while, asking it random questions, getting a response, until the teens started asking provoking inquiries. “ Okay, okay, let me go.” It was Jenna’s turn, “ How...” she gave a suspenseful glance to everyone, “ did you die?” The planchette took a second to move, then took off spinning in figure eights like a talented ice-skater, hitting every letter on the board. “ W-What’s g-going on? Which o-one of you is doing this?” Jeremy demanded, his anxiety overriding all other emotions. 

It moved to the four corners, stopping abruptly exactly when Jenna took her hand off the board again. She took out her phone, pressing the record button, the camera was still on selfie mode. Since it was a vlog, she was already pulled up on YouTube Live, and had the camera rolling. It wasn’t long before the spirit twisted her head like a cork on a wine bottle. The phone dropped, still recording the horrid screams of the group members, the camera now facing the other direction, capturing the way blood flows like a river downstream. Christine was the first to take action, milliseconds after the incident. “ Hurry, somebody call an ambulance!” She yelled , checking the corpse for a pulse. Jeremy shakily pulled his phone out, seeing that there was no service after getting nothing on it.

“ Th-There’s no service!” Jeremy sobbed, unable to move, too fear-stricken to do anything. All of them broke at least one rule: Keeping their hands on the planchette. Jeremy was stuck in a trance, staring at the board, thinking about how long they’d been playing. The single glance he got of his phone had said 4:00, he can only remember playing for at least 30 minutes.

                   • • •

After an hour or so, of panicking and breakdowns, all the teens stared in disbelief, when Brooke spoke up, “ C-Can someone put the board up,” she plead the air, her voice barley above a whisper, cracking mid-sentence. Rich moved his arms, hanging them loosely above the board to pick the planchette up first and put it back into the case. He felt a jolt of glaciating temperatures travel up his spine, taking hold of his hand, using it against his will. His hand held the planchette, taking it to the throat of his nearest victim, that being Jake Dillinger. Like a scene from a nightmare, the planchette was stabbed into his neck, blood spewing over the split of the open skin. Blood spilling out from his mouth, prying it open with the pressure of the red liquid flowing freely down his chin, and splattering from his throat, landing on Rich’s tear-stricken face.

Brooke fainted, Christine screamed blood murder, Chloe cried, Michael stared in a trance and Jeremy felt like his head was spinning, near to exploding. Rich stood there, mouth agape, seeing he was the reason for his boyfriend’s murder. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as his hand made its last and final movements, taking the planchette, jutting it into his own skull.

They all sat there in a petrified silence, as Rich and Jake’s blood filled the gaps in the grass by the headstone. None of their faces were dry of tears or blood, a masquer of a ouija board session gone wrong. Michael croaked out, “ D-Do we know where the closest police station is?”

Christine answered barely audible, “ It’s far away, but I can... um, drive us there.”

“ Go. I should stay here to make sure nothing happens to Jeremy, and everyone else.”  
With that, Christine made her way to the vehicle. She put the car into ignition, but it didn’t start.

“ C-C-C-C’mon,” she plead the car, trying at it again. Nothing. “Come on!” She yelled this time, tears brimming at her waterline, making her vision blurry. She twisted the key again. Still nothing. “Please!” She cried, eyes burning, guy filling with the sensation of guilt. She opened the car door, and got out. “Fuck it,” she declared, choking back a sob. The brunette started her run down the old, unpaved road, trying her best to remember which direction they came from. 

Michael held Jeremy in his arms, stroking his hair trying to keep him calm, while Chloe day next to an unconscious Brooke, her head in Chloe’s lap. Now they were just sitting ducks, waiting to be the next victim of the demon.

                  • • •

Another hour or so passes by, but who’s to say how long it’s been at this point. Brooke woke up, she’s sitting against a tombstone around the area, still in arms reach of Chloe, just in case the spirit comes back. In which, like on cue, it takes possession of Brooke. Chloe lunges in that direction to stop the damage before it can happen, slipping on the blood-covered grass, hitting her head on a particularly sharp gravestone, busting it open. She still managed to save Brooke in that action, stopping her from going through that exact situation. Brooke thought it was finally gone from her, when she felt a dagger omg pain in her back. A stone pierced right through her, finalizing the act of death.

From where Michael and Jeremy were, they could only hear the gut-wrenching screams of attack, and ailing sons of defeat. It was too late to run to their rescue, so Michael still stood there, hugging Jeremy tighter. He could feel Jeremy’s heart rate pick up speed, almost dangerously close to a heart attack.

Jeremy realized that they were the only ones left, meaning they were the next targets, but who’ll be the first one to go? He felt Michael hug him tighter, stroking his hair in a more frantic matter, he must’ve realized too.

Michael found that he was the nearly strangling the boy, and let go. Big mistake. In an instant, the planchette shot up so fast, shooting directly into Jeremy’s chest. It all happened so quickly, as Michael missed within a fraction of a second, not dodging the planchette for Jeremy fast enough. Jeremy cried out in pain, Michael took him back into a bear hug.

He knew Jeremy was close to bleeding out, and couldn’t control how fast he would go, but he could at least make it better. So he cradled him tighter as the red and blue lights flashed and the sirens sang in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments. It really does help


End file.
